J'ai laissé
by xQueen
Summary: OS ; Edward pense à son Ange qu'il avait laissé depuis six longs mois, lorsque Bella décide de mettre fins à ses jours. Le suicide est un geste égoïste, mais n'est-il pas égoïste de laisser une personne dans son mal-être, alors qu'elle ne demande qu'à être en paix ? " Ton visage sera la dernière image que j'emporterai, chuchota Bella, avant de laisser la mort l'envahir. "


**Salut, pendant que j'écrie mon autre fiction " ****_Mélange de passé_**** " je me suis permise de vous offrir un OS, qui m'a inspirée à cause d'une chanson de ****_Christophe Ma_****é. Pas que je sois particulièrement fan de lui, mais j'adore sa chanson " ****_J'ai laissé_**** ". J'espère que vous apprécierez ce que vous lirez, autant que j'ai pris plaisir à y écrire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Résumer :****_Edw_**_**ard pens**_**_e à son Ange qu'il avait laissé depuis six longs mois, lorsque Bella décide de mettre fins à ses jours. Le suicide est un geste égoïste, mais n'est-il pas égoïste de laisser une personne dans son mal-être, alors qu'elle ne demande qu'à être en paix ? " Ton visage sera la dernière image que j'emporterai, chuchota Bella, avant de laisser la mort l'envahir. "_**

**AH OUI, ÂMES SENSIBLES ; A VOS MOUCHOIRS !**

* * *

**J'ai laissé**

**PDV Edward**

Cela faisait déjà six mois. Six putain de longs mois et Bella ne quittait jamais mes pensées. Son visage était encré dans ma mémoire et je n'arrivais pas à l'effacer. Mais je ne devais pas me plaindre. C'était moi qui avais décidé de la quitter, pas elle. Je voulais qu'elle vive une vie normale, qu'elle reste humaine. Etant un vampire, Bella n'aurait pas pu avoir une vie normale, et puis, je savais parfaitement qu'elle désirait être vampire, pour passer toute l'éternité à mes côtés. Mais je m'y refusais. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas d'elle pour toujours, bien au contraire, mais je refusais de faire d'elle un monstre, je ne voulais pas lui voler son âme. Je ne savais pas quand je la quitterai, mais lors de son anniversaire, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je l'abandonne. C'était pour son bien, il fallait qu'elle reste en vie. Elle avait failli mourir à cause de Jasper, et je refusais qu'elle meurt réellement cette fois-ci.

Lorsque je lui avais dis que je ne l'avais jamais aimée, son regard rempli de tristesse me frappa. Toute joie s'était évaporée, et je m'en voulais d'être la cause de son malheur. Je n'avais pas supporté de la voir ainsi, si fragile, si vulnérable. Je ne devais pas, mais cela avait été plus fort que moi : je lui avais embrassé le front, avant de m'éclipser à l'aide de ma vitesse surhumaine.

Je me souvenais de l'avoir entendue crier mon prénom, d'une voix si triste, si perdue. J'avais failli faire demi-tour, lui dire que c'était simplement pour la protéger, mais que je l'aimais plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, cependant je venais d'apercevoir ma soeur, alors je m'étais arrêté et elle m'avait froidement demandé :

-Tu l'as fait ? Tu l'as abandonnée ?

-C'est pour son bien, Alice.

-Tu l'emmènes à sa perte, Edward. Et tu seras le seul tenu responsable de sa mort, tu entends ? Cracha-t-elle.

Elle fut prise de sanglots, pourtant aucune larme ne coula. Un autre inconvénient d'être vampire. Parfois, pleurer pouvait faire du bien, mais nous ne pouvions plus. Je voulus prendre ma soeur dans mes bras, mais elle m'esquiva, avant de partir en vitesse.

Je sortis de mes pensées, lorsqu'en entrant dans ma chambre je vis une photo de Bella et moi. Nous étions dans notre clairière et j'avais demandé à Emmett de venir nous prendre en photo. Mon Ange était dans mes bras, son regard était fixé sur moi alors que je lui faisais mon fameux sourire en coin. C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Là où tout allait bien.

**J'avoue c'est pas le bonheur**

**Moi je vivais d'amour**

**Et aujourd'hui je n'ai plus l'âme-soeur**

**J'écoute ma douleur**

**Et le silence est lourd**

**Les secondes sont des heures**

**J'imagine ce que tu dis, ce que tu fais, ce que tu penses**

**Je devine ce que tu vis à ses cotés en mon absence**

Je me souvins qu'Alice m'avait dis que quatre mois après mon départ et celui de ma famille, Bella s'était mise avec Jacob. Moi qui désirais qu'elle aie une vie normale, comme tout humain, elle vivait un autre amour avec une personne qui était loin d'être humaine, étant donné que Jacob Black était un loup-garou. Néanmoins, même si je le détestais du plus profond de mon être, je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal et il fallait l'avouer, il était plus humain que moi. Les seules choses qui faisaient de lui un être inhumain étaient sa chaleur corporelle, plus forte que n'importe quel humain, et le fait qu'il pouvait se changer en loup.

**J'ai laissé**

**Les fleurs du jardin se faner**

**J'ai laissé**

**Ton odeur sur l'oreiller**

**J'ai laissé**

**Les volets fermés tout l'été**

**Pour ne plus voir le jour se lever**

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Oui, mon lit, celui que j'avais acheté pour Ma Bella. J'allais me laisser transporter dans mes souvenirs avec l'amour de ma vie quand Alice déboula dans ma chambre. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux ternes. J'avais l'habitude de les voir ainsi maintenant. Alice n'était plus la petite vampire joyeuse qui sautillait partout.

-Elle a menti, Edward, chuchota ma soeur.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perdu.

-Elle avait dû se douter que je la surveillerai grâce à mes visions. Bella m'a fait croire qu'elle était avec Jacob, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Je voulus répondre mais elle poursuivit, des sanglots dans la voix :

-Bella veut... veut en finir. Elle n'arrive pas à surmonter ton départ, Edward.

J'allais répliquer cependant Alice continua une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai envoyé Emmett à Forks. J'espère qu'il pourra l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle a en tête.

Je ne bougeai pas, j'étais comme figé, assis sur le lit. Bella n'allait quand même pas...

Je quittai le lit et vins me poster devant ma soeur, restée sur le seuil de la pièce. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, mais soudain, elle se figea et je vis à son visage que ce qu'elle voyait était douloureux. Je voulais voir dans son esprit, à l'aide de mon don, mais étrangement, je n'arrivais à rien voir, comme si je me cognai à un mur.

-BELLA ! Hurla-t-elle.

Ma soeur se laissa glisser contre le mur du couloir et elle fut prise de tremblements et de sanglots. Elle répétait inlassablement toujours le même mot : _Non_.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et posai mes mains sur ses frêles épaules.

-Alice, chuchotai-je, dis-moi que Bella va bien, j'en t'en supplie.

Ma soeur ferma les yeux et elle baissa la tête.

-Désolée, mais... Mais je ne peux pas, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se releva en vitesse et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ma Bella n'avait pas réussi à surmonter mon départ ? Je me laissai tomber au sol à mon tour et me pris la tête entre les mains. C'était impossible. C'était juste un cauchemar, juste un putain de cauchemar.

**PDV Bella**

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'Edward était parti. J'avais pensé qu'il reviendrait, qu'il me dirait qu'il m'aimait et que tout cela n'avait été qu'une mauvaise blague dont Emmett était l'auteur. Je m'étais lourdement trompée. Edward n'était pas revenu et je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il me l'avait clairement fait comprendre. " _Je ne reviendrais pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé_. " Une larme roula sur ma joue, alors que je me balançais doucement, installée sur mon rocking-chair. Rocking-chair qu'il avait tant emprunté pour s'asseoir dessus. _Edward_. Il m'avait laissée seule dans cette forêt, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Moi qui croyais qu'il m'aimait, lui qui me répétait toujours inlassablement qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais toute sa vie. Il n'avait fait que mentir, et ce depuis le début.

**J'avoue c'est pas le bonheur**

**Moi je rêvais d'amour**

**Aujourd'hui j'en ai plus le coeur**

**J'accoure et j'effleure**

**Nos je t'aime pour toujours**

**Qui lentement se meurent**

**J'imagine ce qu'elle te dit, ce qu'elle te fait, ce qu'elle en pense**

**Je devine ce que tu vis à ses cotés en mon absence**

Il avait trouvé une autre personne qu'il aimait d'un amour très fort, du nom de Tanya Dénali. Il m'avait déjà parlé d'elle, mais il disait que Tanya ne faisait que de le coller à la peau et que cela l'énervait, car elle l'aimait mais lui ne l'aimait pas. Rien ne me disait que lorsqu'Edward et moi étions ensemble, il n'allait pas la voir pour l'embrasser, passer ses journées avec elle, alors qu'il me disait qu'il partait pour de longues chasses. Tanya était une vampire, ils pourraient donc passer l'éternité ensemble sans problème.

Quelque chose me disait qu'Alice me surveillerait à travers ses visions et je voulais lui prouver que j'avais passé le cap de la rupture dont j'avais été victime, en lui faisait croire que je m'étais mise en couple avec Jacob, mais au bout de six mois, j'avais abandonné. Je ne supportais plus de mentir et de penser à des choses fausses. Je pensais pouvoir être forte, mais ce n'était pas vrai.

Pour la première fois depuis six mois, je rangeais ma chambre. Je classai mes livres par auteur, en ordre alphabétique, et je fis de même pour mes CD de musiques au niveau des compositeurs. Je ramassai tous les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et partis les mettres dans la panière à linge sale de la salle de bain. De retour dans ma chambre, je fis mon lit et nettoyai la poussière. En un rien de temps, ma chambre fut ce qu'elle avait été autrefois, lorsqu'il était encore là.

Je me saisis ensuite de ma trousse de toilette, pris des vêtements propres et partis faire un brin de toilette, me lavant les cheveux au passage.

Lorsque j'eus terminé de m'occuper de mon corps et de ma chevelure, je m'habillai en vitesse et un faible sourire apparut sur mon visage, lorsque je regardai mon reflet dans le grand miroir de la salle d'eau. Je me trouvais à peu près belle et regrettai imméditament de ne pas avoir mis cette robe plus tôt. Elle était blanche et n'avait pas de bretelle. Elle avait une ceinture en soie qui faisait le tour de ma taille et qui m'arrivait sous la poitrine. C'était un cadeau d'Alice, la seule chose qu'il me restait des Cullen. Car en effet, lors de leur départ, tous les cadeaux qu'ils m'avaient offert pour mon anniversaire avaient disparu.

La phrase qu'Edward m'avait dit me revint en mémoire.

" Ce_ sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. _"

Je secouai la tête et m'attaquai à ma coiffure. Je me lissai d'abord les cheveux, avant de faire un chignon lâche. Je me mis un peu de fard à paupières e couleur noire et ajoutai du fond de teint pour me donner une meilleure mine, même si cela fut un échec, car je ressemblais plus à un zoombie qu'autre chose.

_Alice aurait été fière de toi, Bella. Une robe, du maquillage et une coupe autre que naturelle. Chapeau._

Mon coeur se contracta de douleur aux souvenirs que j'avais d'Alice, me criant dessus car je n'étais pas féminine.

Je descendis au salon, pris deux feuilles, une enveloppe ainsi qu'un stylo et griffonai quelques mots. Je mis ma petite lettre dans l'enveloppe et écrivis :_ Pour Edward Cullen_.

Je pris le message qui était pour l'amour de ma vie et laissai en évidence le mot pour mon père, avant de quitter la maison, non sans avant avoir pris l'arme de service de mon père.

Charlie était parti à la pêche aujourd'hui, avec Billy, le père de Jacob. Il avait hésité à me laisser seul, mais je lui avait dis qu'il pouvait y aller, car cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas pêché et que je savais que cela lui manquait. J'avais conscience que j'allais beaucoup le décevoir, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre. Sans lui, je ne pouvais pas vivre, tout simplement.

J'arrêtai ma voiture devant la villa des Cullen et déposai mon enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres. Peut-être la lirait-il un jour, qui sait.

Je laissai ma voiture ici et marchai jusqu'à la clairière qu'il m'avait fais connaître. Que dis-je, _notre_ clairière.

Je repensai au mot que j'avais laissé pour Charlie. Il devait certainement être en train de le lire, en ce moment. _Désolée de te décevoir, papa._ Voilà les quelques mots couchés sur le papier. Je m'en voulais du mal que j'allais lui causer, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que quand on perd l'être aimé, il est difficile de remonter la pente.

**J'ai laissé**

**Les fleurs du jardin se faner**

**J'ai laissé**

**Ton odeur sur l'oreiller**

**J'ai laissé**

**Les volets fermés tout l'été**

**Pour ne plus voir le jour se lever**

Un coup de tonnerre me fit sursauter, alors que je continuais d'avancer, m'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus dans la forêt. La pluie ne tarda pas à tomber et je fus frappée par une forte pluie, mêlée à un vent qui soufflait fortement.

J'arrivai quelques minutes plus tard dans la clairière et je me laissai tomber à genoux, laissant libre court à mes larmes.

Edward me manquait énormément, et le trou qui avait pris place dans ma poitrine ne faisait que s'agrandir de jour en jour. C'était inhumain de souffrir comme je souffrais. J'avais conscience que le suicide était un geste égoïste, mais n'était-ce pas égoïste de laisser une personne en vie, qui se sent mal dans sa peau et qui ne demande qu'une seule chose, être en paix ?

J'entendis un bruit et relevai la tête. Face à moi se trouvait Emmett, mon gros nounours de frère. Il était le frère que j'aurais aimé avoir. Son visage était tordu par la souffrance, mais lorsqu'il me vit un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres parfaites. Je plaquai l'arme de mon père sur ma tempe, et Emmett avança.

-Bella, je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça.

Je ne répondis pas, mes larmes coulaient toujours, se mélangeant avec la pluie. Emmett continuait de m'implorer et de s'avancer vers moi. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ce que je devais faire ou non. Il m'avait abandonné et il revenait au moment où je voulais en terminer ? Il était trop tard.

Je pensais à Edward, tout en me relevant et me reculant d'Emmett. Edward et son nez bien droit, Edward et sa chevelure cuivré, constamment en bataille, Edward et son visage sans défaut, Edward et ses yeux qui me faisaient fondre sur place, Edward et ses lèvres parfaites et si tentatrices.

-Ton visage sera la dernière image que j'emporterai, murmurai-je.

J'entendis Emmett crier, mais je tirai.

**PDV Externe**

Emmett Cullen arriva avec le corps d'Isabella Swan dans les bras, devant la maison du Chef Swan qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa fille. Il passa devant sa fenêtre et reconnut Emmett, avec sa fille dans les bras, plus blanche que la normale. Il accourut à la porte d'entrée et lorsqu'il ouvrit celle-ci, Emmett était déjà sur le perron.

-J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais...

Emmett ne termina pas sa phrase, car il fut pris de sanglots et Charlie s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il lui demanda de déposer Bella sur le canapé, ce qu'Emmett s'exécuta de faire, avant de se mettre dans un coin de la pièce.

Le père de Bella déposa ses mains sur les joues sans vie de sa fille et fut frappé par le froid que émanait du corps de Bella. Lui qui ne versait jamais de larme laissa libre court à ses gouttes d'eau salées. Si le coeur d'Emmett avait continué à battre, à l'heure qu'il est, il aurait raté un battement et son coeur se serait serré de douleur. Bella, sa petite soeur de coeur, sa petite humaine si fragile, n'avait pas su tenir le coup suite à la rupture de son frère. Emmett se promit de faire payer Edward, car si Bella n'était plus là, c'était de sa faute, il l'avait abandonné avec de telles paroles, de tels mots, qu'il était évident que Bella ne surmonterait pas ça.

-Bella, non, pas ma fille, murmurait sans cesse Charlie.

Lorsqu'Emmett retourna en Alaska et qu'il arriva à la villa, tous les regards se portèrent sur lui et en réponse, il baissa la tête. Il ne put analyser les réactions de sa famille, puisqu'il monta à l'aide de sa vitesse vampirique à l'étage et ouvrit avec un grand fracas la porte de la chambre de son frère. Edward fut surpris, et n'eut pas le temps de lire dans l'esprit de son frère, qu'Emmett lui avait déjà sauté dessus et le rouait de coups. "Tout est ta faute !", ne cessait de penser Emmett. Edward se laissait faire. Il savait qu'il méritait ça. Il était d'accord avec les pensées de son frère. Ce qui le fit réagir, ce furent les images auxquelles Emmett pensait.

Il voyait Sa Bella, au milieu de leur clairière, à genoux, puis qui s'était relevée et avait reculé. Il l'entendit chuchoter :

-Ton visage sera la dernière image que j'emporterai.

Puis il vit Bella mettre fin à ses jours à l'aide de l'arme de service du Chef Swan.

Edward, en ayant assez vu, poussa son frère, avant que la famille n'arrive pour les séparer. Il ne fallait pas que tout ça ne dégénère trop.

Les jours passaient et le silence qui planait dans la villa Cullen était effrayant. Jamais il n'y avait eu pareil silence et cela en glaçait le sang. Chacun avait une part de remords dans l'histoire, mais la personne qui avait le plus de reproches à se faire était Edward Cullen, qui pensait à son amour, encore et encore.

Charlie Swan, lui, avait du mal à se remettre de la perte de son unique fille et avait arrêté le travail. Il préparait soigneusement, aidé de Renée, son ex-femme, l'enterrement de Bella. Il ne se serait jamais imaginé préparer les funérailles de son enfant. Non, jamais.

**Et la nuit j'entends ta voix**

**Et ton corps, je le vois**

**Mais la nuit j'entends dans ta voix**

**Que tu ne reviendras pas**

**J'ai laissé**

**Les fleurs du jardin se faner**

**J'ai laissé**

**Ton odeur sur l'oreiller**

**J'ai laissé**

**Les volets fermés tout l'été**

**Pour ne plus voir le jour se lever**

Edward Cullen avait conscience qu'il avait laisser filé entres ses doigts une merveilleuse jeune femme. Il savait que jamais il ne la reverrait, n'entendrait sa voix. Il l'avait perdu et c'était irréversible.

**J'ai laissé (x4)**

**J'ai laissé les fleurs se faner**

**J'ai laissé (x4)**

**J'ai laissé ton odeur sur l'oreiller**

**J'ai laissé (x4)**

**J'ai laissé les volets fermés**

**J'ai laissé (x4)**

**J'ai laissé les fleurs se faner**

Rosalie s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu faire plus ample connaissance avec celle qui avait fait vivre un tant soit peu son frère. Mais une part d'elle en voulait énormément à Bella, car elle était la cause du malheur qui habitait le foyer. Elle savait qu'Isabella n'était pas fautive de la rupture, mais c'était elle qui avait voulu en terminer, elle qui n'avait plus désiré vivre et par sa faute, la famille avait perdu sa joie.

Alice n'avait plus envie de faire les boutiques. Elle passait ses journées allongée dans son lit, parfois Jasper était là pour la réconforter, mais la plupart du temps, elle était seule, car elle le désirait.

Emmett aussi avait du mal à remonter la pente et ses blagues qui ne faisaient même pas rire, commençaient à manquer au reste de la famille. Il n'était pas le plus atteint au sujet de la mort de Bella, il le savait. C'était Edward qui souffrait le plus, étant donné qu'elle était sa petite-amie, son âme-soeur. Mais Emmett avait vuela vie quitter le corps de la jeune fille, il avait vu le coup partir et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ne pas l'avoir arrêté, de ne pas avoir prit l'arme des mains de la brunette.

Jasper n'était pas si proche que ça de Bella, malgré le fait qu'il l'aimait bien. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine et de se reprocher que tout était sa faute, que Bella ne serait pas morte à l'heure qu'il est. Parfois, Jasper devait s'eclipser pendant plusieurs heures et partir à plusieurs kilomètre de la maison, pour ne pas ressentir les émotions de souffrance de toute sa famille.

Esmée et Carlisle avaient perdu une de leur fille et ils en souffraient terriblement. Seulement, ils étaient les seules personnes à être le plus adultes possibles et pour eux, ils devaient montrer l'exemple, se montrer fort.

**J'ai laissé**

**Les fleurs du jardin se faner**

**J'ai laissé**

**Ton odeur sur l'oreiller**

**J'ai laissé**

**Les volets fermés tout l'été**

**Pour ne plus voir le jour se lever**

Deux mois après la mort d'Isabella Swan, Edward prit la lettre que Bella avait laissé en son nom, dans la boîte aux lettres de la villa. Emmett la lui avait rapporté, Alice lui ayant dit qu'elle avait vu la jeune fille déposer une enveloppe blanche.

**Pour ne plus croire aux contes de fées**

Le jeune homme passa ses longs et fins doigts de pianiste sur l'écriture en patte de mouche de sa bien aimée. _Pour Edward Cullen_. Voilà ce qui était écrit sur l'enveloppe légèrement jaunie par les jours passés. Il ouvrit doucement la lettre, retardant le moment où il lirait les derniers mots que sa bien aimée avait écrit. Il déplia soigneusement la lettre pliée en deux et si son coeur avait encore été en vie, il aurait cessé de battre à cet instant.

Edward Cullen se laissa tomber sur son lit et il fut prit de tremblements et de sanglots. A cet instant, il aurait aimé pouvoir pleurer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa soeur avait eu raison, une fois de plus. Il avait emmené son amour, son Ange, à sa perte.

Il relut plusieurs fois de suite la petite phrase et plus il la lisait, plus il se sentait détruis.

_Tu m'as tuée, Edward._

* * *

**J'espère que la fin aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes, ainsi que cette OS. J'espère aussi que vous n'avez pas perdue votre temps à lire ça. **

**Bonne continuation et prenez soin de vous. :)**

**Cheryl Greene.**


End file.
